


[狼队]一厢情愿

by the_poacher



Series: 我的情敌不可能这么性感 [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: X教授为了撬万磁王的墙角，派镭射眼去使美男计招募白皇后。单恋情节虐一把狼叔。不怪我，怪梗生成器。





	

应教授的要求，Logan正装出席了典礼。虽然假装不情愿，但他内心有点小小的雀跃，想让Scott看看不一样的金刚狼。这个念头不由得让Logan产生了怀疑——Charles是不是在不知不觉中已经把自己脑成了个小女孩，不是6岁的要Jean姐姐给编辫子的那种，却是16岁的镭射眼迷妹，希望用一条比实际年龄更成熟的红色连衣裙引起老师注意的小姑娘。

无论如何，金刚狼很了解自己的魅力所在，他早就知道自己衣着光鲜的样子有多迷人。并不是说Logan对穿着打扮有半点兴趣，但他甚至不需要寻求女孩们的时尚建议，毫不犹豫地在Bloomingdale’s的男装部挑了一套合身的成衣——任何一个以同一副脸孔活了超过1世纪的人都会对装扮自己得心应手。他对自己修长的身材，尤其是那双肌肉结实的长腿充满自信，他知道一件深灰色的西装能突显他金棕色的眼睛——虽然隔着红石英眼镜，他试图引诱的目标不见得能欣赏到这一重微妙的景观。21世纪初流行的窄领修身西装外套让他很感兴趣，但同时他也坚持了传统的审美——拒绝了店员小姐给出的内搭T恤和下着球鞋的建议，选择了比外套颜色更深的衬衫和皮鞋。

从二层进入宴会厅后，他故意沿着会场中央的旋转楼梯慢慢往下走，脸上带着难以克制的得意微笑。不出所料地，他崭新的形象立刻吸引了大厅里正在觥筹交错的少男少女们的目光，学生们带着惊讶的侧目和夹着赞叹的窃窃私语声进一步让Logan感到满意。

金刚狼的目光很快找到了他的战友们——暴风和镭射眼两人正在靠近通向内庭的那个门边上。白发女站着，一脸严肃地正向一个学生交代着什么；而小队长若有所思地独坐着，少有地发着呆，但仍然挺直了背脊。

Logan自然地朝两人走去。

“哇哦～”看到Logan的新形象，暴风惊喜地瞪大那双漂亮的杏核眼：“做得好，Wolverine。”

“谢了。”Logan轻描淡写地回答，站在Scott面前。

“西装不错。”Scott从他的红石英眼镜后打量着Logan。

比起Logan武装到牙齿的完美时尚感，Scott身上的西装看起来显得过于朴实。童子军显然还没有点亮高定时装的技能：细条纹的西装外套虽然有点过时，姑且算是个保险的选择；而丁香色的衬衫和深紫色带图案的领带就让他显得过分年轻、缺乏阅历了。

让Logan不解的是他在Scott身上嗅到了一股紧张不安的气息，就像平时他即将发表一次重要讲话但还没把讲稿背过一万遍那样。

“为什么你这么紧张，今天不是你做毕业生代表吧？”

“不……”Scott的回答尚未出口，Logan的背后，孩子们当中爆发出一阵惊呼声。

“Emma Frost，是白皇后Emma Frost来了！”

Logan看向大厅的入口，就在刚才自己走过的旋转楼梯上，一位金发碧眼的绝世佳人迤迤然步下阶梯，精致面孔和婀娜身段，说是让Charles的豪宅因她一人而生辉了都不为过。

“该死的，怎么能这么漂亮，这简直是天使。”Ororo自言自语着，全然是赞美的口吻。

一身白裙的女人穿过大堂中惊讶的人群，带着加之于一身的爱慕和艳羡的目光，目不斜视，径直朝Scott走来，像特洛伊的海伦走向一文不名的穷小子。

而Scott也不负众望，有点僵硬地从椅子上站起来迎接他的plus one。

“Scott。”她微笑着招呼，两颊竟泛起一抹羞怯少女般的玫瑰色。

“Hey，Emma。”Scott略带沙哑的声音让老狼听出了他嗓子发干，但温柔极了：”见到你真好。”

 

 

＊

 

 

接下来的时间里，Logan看着Emma与Ororo在友善的笑谈中尽弃前嫌，仿佛上一次碰面时她们不是各显神通、大打出手；听着她与Scott脉脉叙旧，好像他们不是分属于两个不共戴天的变种人阵营。没过多久，白皇后就不着痕迹地将Scott领着，两人一起走进庭院里温柔的夜色中去。

Logan一点都不喜欢Emma，他早已过了被美色诱惑、一叶障目的年龄。他记得上一次和这个女人见面时他们还针锋相对，各为其主；他不得不承认自己对这个身材娇小的女战士毫无办法——她随时可以变成砍不动刺不穿的人形钻石，同时还可以在Logan的脑子里玩冲浪。

从Ororo那里了解到实情之后，更让Logan笑不出来——这一切竟然是Charles下的一盘棋。读心者不知道什么时候钻了冰雪女王的空子，窥探她的大脑，发现了女王的一点少女情怀，竟然对Scott心存好感。但Scott一直与凤凰女双宿双飞，教授无奈地观望了几年，就在他以为Scott与Jean终身已定，快要忘了这条线索时，Scott突然奇迹般地恢复了单身。Charles不合时宜地有些喜出望外，立刻迫不及待地要将爱徒和Emma送做堆，只怕在那之前单纯的男孩又被什么人轻易追走。

小队长毫不抗拒地接受了教授下的任务——给白皇后发了泽维尔学院毕业晚宴的邀请函，而Emma二话不说地应邀而来。Logan越想越烦，恐怕这两个人都是顺水推舟，再续前缘，心里开心得不得了吧。

白皇后的盛装出席抢尽了毕业生的风头，几乎全体学生都挤在大宅的窗边远望Scott和Emma在庭院里散步。一整个晚上Logan听到的都是各个版本的少年镭射眼与少女白皇后同陷囹圄、生死与共的浪漫往事，像在谈论一段史诗爱情故事的开始。（最扯的是Logan当时也在那里，但他毫无印象。）连德高望重的X教授也毫不避讳地将他的轮椅推到窗边，心满意足地看着自己一手造成的美满姻缘，洋洋得意地幻想着他的老对手失去了钻石女之后的窘迫，一颗光头在月光下熠熠生辉。

 

 

＊

 

 

午夜，辗转难寐的金刚狼摸进公共厨房，打算找点东西填填肚子。让他意外的是他的队友独自在那里，坐在小吧台的高凳上，桌上摆着一杯水和空了一半的矿泉水瓶子。

镭射眼身上还穿着那件让他看起来年轻得可笑的浅紫色衬衫，领带已经被拉歪了，松松地搭在胸膛上。看到Logan的到来，年轻的男孩一脸疲惫地打了声招呼。

“你的新女友呢？”金刚狼意兴阑珊地问。

“如果你说的是Emma，她回兄弟会去了。”

“所以你们俩打算慢慢来还是什么？”Logan问得有点苦涩，给自己开了一瓶啤酒，一边喝着一边在冰箱里翻找做三明治的材料。

“我不知道……”Scott耸肩：”我喜欢Emma，但她的能力和Jean太相似了，都是心灵能力者。而我和Jean曾经在一起那么久。”

“真有趣。”金刚狼讪讪地接话：”这些读心者都这么喜欢你，你是有一颗白金灵魂还是什么？”

“而且教授全程一直在我的脑子里，指导我说什么、做什么。”

Logan噗地喷了一口酒：“Charles在你的脑子里教你调情？”

Scott也自觉荒唐，有点不好意思地笑起来：“他觉得我实在做得不好的时候，甚至会直接掌控局面。”

Logan哑然失笑，Charles虽然尊重他人的精神隐私，但当对象是他的小跟班镭射眼时他显然一点也不把自己当外人。

“那家伙比你更擅长说情话？”Logan放弃了做三明治，拿着他的冰啤酒在Scott对面的位置坐下。

“比我好得多，好到你会吓一跳。”Scott诚恳地回答：”而我有多不擅长这些也会让你吓一跳。”

“辛苦你了。”这场跨阵营约会的不浪漫程度稍稍娱乐了Logan，他满意地让微苦的黑啤湿润自己的喉咙。

镭射眼的手肘支在吧台上，摘下他的眼镜，用手指揉按着发痛的眼眶和鼓胀的太阳穴。和X教授这么长时间的精神联通让他精疲力竭，甚至发起了低烧。

突然Logan刚握过冰啤酒的凉凉的手掌贴到他的前额上：“我能帮你，放松。”

Scott果然任由他的同事为他按摩，当Logan有力的手指顺着他的眉头向上滑动，经过他发烫的前额，最终插进他的深棕色头发里时，他不由自主地长出了一口气。

Logan花了点时间按摩Scott发热的脑袋，直到青年把压力都释放，戴上眼镜，满意地向他道谢为止。

“我有点好奇，”Logan忽然想起什么：“如果Charles进你的脑子就像进他自己的卧室，那么他对你和我之间的事情怎么说？你知道，我们偶尔来一发的事？”

“没说什么，”Scott不在意地耸肩：“除了说我该多放松一下，他觉得我过分禁欲了，有时候绷得太紧会影响我完成任务。”

金刚狼的内心像被浇了一桶冰水，但他不明白这是为什么。他自己本来也不是有着严格性道德准则的人，X教授的话每一句都是过去他想对那个不苟言笑的镭射眼说的，当然，也许换一个更嘲讽的表达方式。

就在Logan愣神的时候，Scott突然附身过来，将温热的唇瓣贴上他的。这个吻几乎称得上缠绵了，Scott右手托在Logan的脑后，用舌尖舔过Logan的嘴唇，勾引他张嘴之后，温柔地入侵他的口腔。Scott挺擅长接吻这件事一开始让Logan也挺意外，他的吻总是开始得坚定又温柔，然后在你发觉之前就带上充满诱惑的情色意味。

“你现在想做吗？”红石英镜片后面的双眼用清澈的直视询问着Logan，这份单纯甚至让他感到揪心。

“不，你已经累惨了，我也好不到哪儿去。回去睡吧。”

Scott仔细感受了一下身体关节的僵硬，不得不同意Logan说的：“我真不敢相信你竟然是对的。”说这句话时青年脸上的浅笑再一次提醒了金刚狼他正无可救药地着迷于这个人。

Logan目送着Scott离开，走到厨房门口Scott像想起了什么似的回过头：

“还有Logan，你穿那件西装很好看。”

“谢了。”金刚狼微笑着举起手里的啤酒瓶向他的伙伴致意：“我还担心你注意不到呢。”


End file.
